


La llamada

by Birak



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birak/pseuds/Birak
Summary: Una confesión y una llamada pueden cambiar la vida de uno.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Yokozawa Takafumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	La llamada

Cuando Takano Masaune murió a causa de un accidente en coche, Onodera Ritsu perdió a su primer y segundo amor. La verdad del accidente yacía en la conciencia de Onodera. Sabía que su llamada había distraído a Takano, al punto de perder el control del coche, volcarse y chocar contra un edificio abandonado.  
¿Una llamada de trabajo? En realidad, no. Sus sentimientos fueron confesados en esa llamada, queriendo evitar ser interrumpido como la última vez, cuando la lluvia no dejó que su voz se escuchara.

—Takano-san, ¡te amo!

—¿O-onodera? ¡Yo tam-...! ¡MIER-!

El horrible derrape, el choque, el sonido que hizo el celular al caer, la alarma del coche... todo seguía escuchándose desde el teléfono de Onodera. El impacto le hizo soltar su propio celular, estrellándolo contra el suelo de su apartamento. Abrió su boca, queriendo gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de él. Comenzó a temblar, ¿realmente está pasando todo eso? ¿Justo cuando por fin se había decidido a confesar sus sentimientos? Sus lágrimas habían comenzado a caer sin darse cuenta. De repente, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y cayó junto con su celular.  
Sus gritos y llantos no cesaron hasta después de unas horas, cuando pudo escuchar el golpeteo de su puerta. La abrió rápidamente, ni siquiera miró quien era, estaba seguro que sería Takano diciéndole que estaba bien...  
—¡Takano-sa-!— de repente, fue rodeado por unas manos al rededor de su cuello.  
—¿Es tu culpa!— dijo Yokozawa— ¡Tú mataste a Masamune!

Mirando directamente a los ojos de Takafumi, Ritsu sabía a lo que se refería y, en realidad, estaba de acuerdo con lo que él decía. Cada vez apretaba más su cuello, evitando poder respirar. Lo último que pudo ver fue la furia de Yokozawa en sus ojos, antes de...

Entonces, Onodera Ritsu se despertó de golpe; sudando frío y tomando todo el aire que podía entrar en sus pulmones. Ritsu tomó su cuello, aliviado.  
—Ese sueño de nuevo— dijo sentándose al borde de su cama. Aunque eso sí había sucedido, lo último era más bien parte de su interminable pesadilla casi diaria. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche: 3:25 A.M.— Ah... aún falta mucho.  
Se recostó de nuevo, intentando conciliar el sueño. Comenzó a pensar en perritos jugando, gatos tiernos y en cualquier cosa para evitar volver a soñar con lo mismo.


End file.
